Skyrim's Wizard
by Sheaon13
Summary: What would you do if the person you hated most in the world decided to give you the one thing wanted most in the world. I just discovered what I would do when I'm handed one baby Harry Potter from Sheogorath. I should've known there would be more to the catch then simply letting him study in world. Now I find that there's dark wizards after my son! Joy...
1. Chapter 1: What?

A/n: I'm currently doing the dark brotherhood quest so I don't know what happened an even if I did I would do it this way so yeah...

"You know glaring won't help you" Sheogorath stated to the dark elf teenager in front of him. Said dark elf had the regular red eyes and his skin was the darkest shade the elf's skin could be. He wore the dark brotherhood armor with his hood up, some of his blood red hair covered his left eye, he also had the fingerless gloves of the brotherhood on his hands. He wore no mask on his face either. His arms were crossed over his chest as he glared at the daedric prince of madness.

"It was bad enough you made it so no one would hear my name when I said it. Then I had to help you when I had no idea you were a daedric prince, let alone the crazy one-" the dark elf was interrupted.

"I prefer creatively inclined" Sheogorath stated.

"That is not the point! I've faced way too many of you daedric and yet your the one that manages to annoy me the most! In fact I _like_ most of the daedric, Sithis in particular. Now you want me to hear out your new and crazy scheme that involves another world!? No way!" the dark elf threw his hands up in the hair, showing his annoyance.

"But you're the archmage of the college, the dragonborn, the guildmaster of the thieves guild and the dark brotherhood, you won the war for the stormcloaks, and you owe me a favor" Sheogorath stated, being stubborn.

"I _**do not**_ owe you a favor! You made so they could hear my name again when they should've been able to in the first place! They should have known that my name was Ryu way before you interfered!" the dark elf growled.

"Ah but you are the best mage out there" Sheogorath pointed out.

"I get that! But who in their-" Ryu, the dark elf, stopped himself before he finished that sentence. "Forget what I was going to say! I forgot you're _'creatively inclined'_ and that you're out to annoy me" Ryu said the words creatively inclined with heavy sarcasm.

"Well you provide the most fun to annoy" Sheogorath replied with a happy smile.

"I give up! Your _impossible_!" Ryu sighed in exasperation.

"I'm not impossible, you can see me right here" Sheogorath stated.

"This is why I hate dealing with you!" Ryu shouted, frustrated.

"So you'll take care of the baby? Wonderful" Sheogorath stated, handing him a child wrapped in cloth.

"I-Wait what?" now he was confused. He honestly thought that Sheogorath's crazy scheme involved something very different. He had been wanting a child as most people in Tamriel had children while they were sixteen, but ever since he got here at thirteen to come to the college of winterhold he had not been able to settle down. He was now eighteen and still unmarried and without child. Now Sheogorath, Sheogorath of all people, was giving him a child?!

"What's the catch?" Ryu said immediately to the prince of madness.

"Just that you have to return him to his world when he is eleven and let him go to school there for magic. One of the other daedric will be explaining our world to them" Sheogorath stated.

"I could teach him all he needs to know here" Ryu argued.

"There magic is special" Sheogorath stated and Ryu knew that was all he was going to get out of him.

"Well I'm going to perform the blood ritual on him so he can be of my kin, that also means he will be a dragonborn as we all know its passed through the blood" Ryu sighed, glaring at Sheogorath again.

"That's fine I'll sit over here and watch" Sheogorath stated.

"I wanted you to leave! It's a private and sacred ritual among all those who practice magic!" Ryu growled.

"Fine, fine. I'll just tell you why we decided to give you the baby and be done with it" Sheogorath pouted.

"Go ahead" Ryu nodded, smiling down at his new child.

"Well he is very important to his world and Fate found out what was going to happen to him. He was going to be abused by his relatives and be ill prepared for the bad things that were to happen to him" Sheogorath stated, smiling like the loon he was.

"Right, now _leave_ " Ryu glared at the daedric prince and he left the dark elf's home. His home was really his room in the dark brotherhood. The others then came in to see what happened and stopped upon seeing the baby.

"I'll explain what happened to you guys after I perform the blood ritual. Just so you know, you're going to be the godmother, Babette" Ryu stated, looking at the vampire of the group in the eyes and she let out a cheer, rubbing it in the others faces. They all left at that point. Ryu drew runes in the floor and placed the baby in the center then cut his hand and dropped blood on the runes that glowed red with the blood filling it. The babies features changed, his ears became pointed, eyes red, and his skin was a shade lighter than Ryu's. He still had his messy black hair though and Ryu took the new dark elf child into his arms, rocking him as he came out of his room.

"Welcome to the world, Nirek Vareralu" Ryu told his new son, using his last name.

~Eleven years later~

"Nirek! What in the world are you doing?" Astrid asked the dark elf child as he was standing on the edge of the stairs.

"I wanted to see if I can make the jump into the water! Dad can!" the child stated as he stared at it.

"Yeah well your dad has also trained and-" Nazir's next comment was cut off by an owl's hoot as it landed on the table.

"How did that thing get inside?" Arnbjorn, the werewolf of the group, decided to ask.

"You would think _someone_ would be keeping better watch over the door" Ryu stated, glaring at said werewolf as he walked inside.

"Dad!" Nirek cheered, running into his arms.

"Hey kiddo, did you miss me?" the older dark elf asked his son, picking him up.

"Yes! I can't believe you made me _rest_! I wanted to go out there too! I wanted to get my next contract!" Nirek pouted.

"I know but everyone needs rest, kiddo. Besides you may be a good assassin but you still need practice on your thievery. Now give back anything you stole to the others" Ryu told his son. The younger dark elf nodded and did so. That was the thing about being apart of the dark brotherhood, family was off limits when it came to stealing. It was okay to practice as long as you returned everything afterwards. The other members made sure they let the dark elf know when he was caught and when he wasn't. Right now it looked to anyone that didn't know how much a thief could really steal that it was a lot of stuff he stole, but to Ryu it wasn't that big at all.

"How can you be such a good assassin, but such a terrible thief! You're supposed to move quietly on both accounts" Ryu stated in disbelief. That's when the owl chose to hoot, bringing attention to it and causing Arnbjorn to swear, hoping that they would forget all about it.

"Oh yes the owl that shouldn't be in here in the first place. Nazir, what was Arnbjorn doing?" Ryu asked the renguard.

"Hey! I can answer for myself!" the werewolf stated.

"Would you tell me the truth or a lie to get out of trouble? If it was Nazir in your place I would ask either you or Astrid or Babette what he had been doing" Ryu stated and Arnbjorn couldn't help but grumble even if he knew it was true.

"He was working at the forge" Nazir answered Ryu.

"Even at the forge he should have had a clear view of how the owl got in" Ryu said, thoughtfully.

"Well I let the bird in when I came to bring the kid to his world" Sheogorath stated and Ryu groaned.

"Why did they have to send you of all people! They could have sent anybody, but they had to send you!" Ryu stated, running a hand through his messy, though shaggy would be a better word, hair. His hood happened to be down as he was back home.

"I personally requested to be the one" the prince of madness said, cheerily.

" _Wonderful_ , I should have know you'd do that" Ryu stated, glaring at the daedric.

"Well I can't be blamed if I find you interesting" the _creatively inclined_ daedric stated.

"I give up!" Ryu sighed.

"Well before you do that I should tell you that the gold coins we use are the exact same currency they use. They call it galleons though...Anywho have you told dear Nirek about his world?" Sheogorath asked.

"Yes, we have told Nirek about his world" Ryu stated, rubbing his forehead.

"Great that makes this trip simpler!" Sheogorath stated and before Ryu could ask he and his son disappeared.

~In Diagon alley~

"Are you Rai-ew?" a man that came close the size of giants in skyrim, just one or two feet shorters, asked.

"Its pronounced Ryu, but yes that's me" the dark elf nodded.

"This must be 'arry! I was worried w'en I learned you disappeared. Till this man named Sithis came and explained it to us" the man stated and Nirek just looked confused.

"Sithis is a daedric and I didn't know his name at the time so I gave him a new one its Nirek" Ryu said politely. There was something about this man that he couldn't help but like. He just couldn't put his finger on why.

"Oh t'at will take some getting use to. I'll try to call you by t'at 'ar-I mean Nirek" the man stated.

"It's alright, can I ask your name?" Nirek asked the giant.

"It's 'agrid" he replied.

"Agrid? Nice to meet you" Ryu smiled.

"No, 'agrid it's like 'arry or 'ouse" the man explained.

"Oh! You mean Hagrid! I get it now! Hey Hagrid are you related to giants?" Nirek asked, full of curiosity.

"Yes 'ow you know?" the giant asked.

"Even in Tamriel we have giants though dragons there are scarce, along with every other mythical creature you have here" Ryu stated, smiling.

"So giant aren't scarce there but everyt'ing else is?" Hagrid asked and Ryu nodded, though he didn't bother to mention that werewolves weren't as he was pretty sure they were as hated as they were back home here.

"Sithis didn't explain that?" Nirek asked and Hagrid shook his head negative.

"Hagrid, can you take Nirek to get his stuff while I get him something for his birthday? It is today after all" Ryu asked the man.

"I don't mind" Hagrid agreed, taking Nirek along with him. Ryu made a beeline for the shop he saw selling animals earlier and walked in, a ding of the bell could be heard. He was planning on getting Nirek a snake. Not only where their poisons great, but Astrid discovered that, when he was five, he could talk to the snakes when one had made a nest in the hideout. Ryu even asked his son to teach him and the other brotherhood members. He did and they were all fluent in snake now.

"May I help you?" The shopkeeper asked kindly, while a blonde male sneered at the dark elf.

"Yes I'm looking to buy a snake, preferably a poisonous one" Ryu stated plainly and the shopkeeper looked at him like he was going to murder someone. It wouldn't have been far off from the truth if he was on a contract, which he planned on setting up here in the wizarding world.

"Why would an _elf_ need a poisonous snake" the blonde asked.

"I'm a dark elf and I'm from Tamriel, which I was sure the wizarding world was informed of. I'm the archmage of the college too. _We_ don't need wands you know and I'm pretty sure I saw more than a few of _your_ wizards needing one" Ryu stated, hoping to make the man mad. That was one way he learned to avoid answering questions when he was on a contract. The blonde man just stormed out of the shop, not even bothering to get the eagle owl he was looking at.

"Now about that snake" Ryu stated, looking toward the shopkeeper who looked amused.

"Just for driving that man out I'll give you a rattlesnake I have for free" the man stated as he brought said snake up to the counter in a cage. That's when an ice phoenix swooped down and landed on Ryu's shoulder.

"Oh, it seems you're getting your own phoenix too" the man shook his head with a smile on his face.

"Oh really? Why are you just giving me her?" Ryu asked, having a feeling it was female.

"Pheonix's choose their masters" the shopkeeper answered.

"Oh then I guess I have no choice but to take her along, how do you like the name Frigid? As in Frigid cold?" Ryu asked the Phoenix who cooed to indicate her like of the name. Then with rattlesnake in hand he walked out of the store and found his son.

"Happy birthday, Nirek" Ryu stated, handing his son the cage with the rattlesnake.

 _"Do you have a name?"_ Nirek asked the snake as it looked surprised and pleased that its owner was a parselmouth.

 _"It is Kurai"_ the snake answered the young dark elf.

"Nirek is a parselmouth?" Hagrid asked, surprised.

"That's what the language is? If it is then yes he's a parselmouth. Nirek taught the others too" Ryu stated with a smile.

"Is 'e good?" Hagrid asked, looking nervous.

"Is their a bad rep among parselmouths? I can assure you he's good" Ryu stated and Nirek, tried to hide the fact that he was chuckling, with kurai, laying on his shoulders.

"T'at's good, I was worried" Hagrid didn't seem to notice Nirek's failed attempt at hiding his chuckles.

"We should probably get home now" Ryu stated, but before he could go Hagrid handed Nirek a cloth covered cage that housed the most beautiful snowy owl he's ever seen. He loved it and named it Hedwig. With that the two of them disappeared.

~A month later~

"Your phoenix keeps staring at me" Arnbjorn stated as he glared at the thing.

"Her name is Frigid and I don't think you'll have to worry about her soon enough. Being that you're going with Astrid to the magical world to start a dark brotherhood up there. She'll be the leader over there after all" Ryu stated, helping Nirek pack his things in the trunk Hagrid got him.

"So they didn't catch you stealing all those extra books at all?" Nazir asked Nirek as he put one of his books in.

"Didn't catch me stealing all extra twenty books I took no. Then again most people there don't have a pocket space like the people here. And most people also wouldn't steal books" Nirek stated with a smirk.

"That's also why I made sure to make your trunk into a pocket space. Most people who don't do magic here know how to do that, even the Nords, so this is very simple magic. I just wish you weren't so lazy to make your dad do it himself" Ryu stated, playfully glaring at his son.

"What can I say I'm the pinnacle of laziness" Nirek stated.

"Don't forget to write, we already made sure Hedwig knows the way here and can get through the portal Sithis created to deliver letters. Frigid will be delivering the first letter to you so once you receive the letter she'll leave. You can send a letter using Hedwig after all" Ryu told his son who nodded with a roll of his eyes, having heard this already.

"Let's just get to the train dad" Nirek stated and Ryu walked to the opened portal and went through with Nirek.

"Dad, Hagrid forgot to tell us where platform nine and three quarters is" Nirek stated. That sent some very colorful tamriel and now earth curses to come out of the older dark elf's mouth.

(There will be a poll up to decide what house to place Harry/Nirek in as I can't decide which. I don't want him to be gryfindor because that was what he was in the normal route)


	2. Chapter 2: Harry Potter!

A/N: Gonna need ocs for whatever house he is in the first six are my own creation. So send any in if you want. If I like the oc enough I'll likely use it as one of the Raven trio(Ravenclaw) or Badger Union (Hufflepuff) or Parselmouth Brigade (Slytherin).

"Do you need help?" a blonde haired boy with dark blue eyes asked. This boy wore the hogwarts robes and was around Nirek's height and he was pushing a cart that housed his pet cat, which was black with white paws and green eyes. Nirek currently rolling a cart as, glaring at said cart too as his dad wouldn't let him put his trunk in his pocket space. He said it would end up breaking some bones as it was over his limit. He would have to strengthen his muscles to carry more. After all even in a pocket space the items he carried had to have some weight.

"Yeah, we're looking for platform nine and three quarters" Ryu sighed, glaring at the ticket in his hand. An older looking blonde with bright green eyes walked up to them at that point he was literally wearing pjs. It was light blue footie pjs with ducks on them and everything.

"You're wearing..." Ryu couldn't finish that sentence as Nirek broke into hysterics.

"Yes I'm wearing muggle clothes, I'm Jacob Foyer and this is my son Hikaru Foyer" the man introduced himself.

"Sorry for Nirek, and those aren't muggle clothes, its pjs. That's way to obvious for trying to blend in" Ryu stated, shaking his head at this man.

 _"Can I bite him?"_ Kurai asked from Nirek's shoulders.

 _"No you cannot bite him"_ Nirek stated and before Kurai could reply a girl with black hair in pigtail braids and wearing glasses appeared to be observing him. Meaning she had pulled out a measuring stick and a notebook to start taking notes on Nirek. Behind her a red head with the same kind of ponytail braid, but obviously older, stood, pushing up her glasses. They were both wearing wizarding robes only the younger one wore hogwarts specific robes.

"Fascinating, a living parselmouth" the older woman stated.

"Yes quiet, mother. This simply must be recorded" the one taking measurements statated.

"Uh, who are you?" Nirek was nervous about what was going on. Whatever this was.

"I am Lillianna Martavious Verdalf Violet Jayren Nicole Zachariah Holly The Third but you may just call me Lillianna" the black haired female stated.

"Your family is still into long names, huh Harriette?" Jacob asked the older female.

"Yes it is quite the tradition" she nodded.

"You really should stop scaring the poor child" a kind looking african american female stated. Her hair was in beautiful curls that went down to her shoulder and beside her was a male child with his hair in dreadlocks and the same age as Nirek and the others. He wore hogwarts robes, while his mother wore a white t-shirt, a black jacket, blue jeans, and sneakers. She seemed to be the only one there that understood how muggles really dress, or the only that really cared.

"I guess we have enough research, Lillianna you should leave the boy be for now" Harriette stated and Nirek couldn't help but notice the whole for now part.

"Geez, I know you two are born ravenclaws, but seriously most ravenclaws wouldn't take as far as you do" Hikaru stated, staring in disbelief. While he was a born slytherin, well the whole sly and ambitious part of it anyway, he wouldn't dream of taking it that far. Sure he wanted to make sure the magical world would accept muggles one way or another, and would make sure it would happen no matter what he had to do to make it happen, his goal in itself was hardly considered slytherin worthy. The way he went about it, however, was definitely slytherin worthy. He did blackmail one of the magical law writer people, as he didn't care enough to know their actual title, to trying to push for muggle wizard rights. His dad had never been so proud.

"I heard about your little scheme, so you really shouldn't talk about the whole ravenclaw thing to me" Lillianna quipped back.

"If you two start getting physical I'm going to separate you two, no matter if its a gryffindor thing and not a hufflepuff. I can be just as much a gryffindor as my dad and a hufflepuff as my mom, you both know that" the boy with dreadlocks stated.

"Yes, Alex, is right. I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself I'm Melody and that's my son Alex" the woman just realized.

"It's alright I haven't introduced myself either. I'm Ryu and this is my son Nirek, though I guess your world would know him as Harry Potter" Ryu stated, purposely trying to get his son into the spotlight so he could try and work on his thieving skills with the spotlight on him. There was no better way to do so with all eyes on him and if he did so without getting caught it would make him better. Nirek looked at Ryu like he was crazy for his comment. Ryu had to admit it was worth it, especially after getting that betrayed look on his son's face as all six people gasped.

(Sorry it's so short, but I had to write something while the poll was still up to give you a taste of one of each companion he could have depending on his house. So choose wisely. The poll is on my profile)


	3. Chapter 3: Why me!

"Fascinating, how did you end up with Harry Potter in your care?" Harriette asked the elder dark elf.

"Or how did you change his appearance for that matter. His eyes are red and that is most certainly not normal" Liliana chimed.

"Huh, I didn't realize that going through the portal changed our appearance. Then again I think most people would freak out seeing a dark elf here" Ryu stated and all three adults looked at him like he was crazy.

"Could you show us where platform nine and three quarters are now? Since I have a feeling that we'll have our regular appearance once we're through there" Nirek asked and the witches and wizards did so, walking through said wall that was right in front of them. This caused Ryu to curse in his very colorful language, which now expanded to include curses from dovahkiin as well.

"What language is that? I've never hear of it before" Harriette stated once the elder dark elf crossed the wall with Nirek in tow. She didn't even to bother to point out their changed appearances as she was too fascinated by the face the elder dark elf could speak a language she never heard of before. She knew how to speak at least twenty different languages so that's saying something. She learned the languages due to two factors, the first being the simple fact that she was a ravenclaw and an oddball one, according to Hikaru, and then the fact she had a time tuner and had been using it to learn all these languages and to read more. She passed said time tuner to her daughter yesterday.

"It dovahkiin, the reason you likely never heard of it before is because only those I'm related to-"

"Or that you performed the blood ritual on, like me" Nirek interrupted. Ryu glared at the younger dark elf, knowing what said dark elf was up to.

"Yes and I'll explain that" Ryu stated, seeing Lillianna and Harriette's curious looks.

"Anyway basically anyone from my family line can speak it. Though we do have to get shouted at by greybeards after absorbing a dragon soul to learn it" Ryu grumbled.

"Dad, I think that was just for you" Nirek stated.

"You're probably right, Sheogorath probably did that" Ryu sighed.

"I take offence to that comment" said prince of madness stated and Ryu groaned.

"Are you back to being a prince of madness or do you still prefer creatively inclined" Nirek asked, seeming to want to know the answer.

"My last self did decide that he wanted to be creatively inclined, didn't he? No I quite think that I am insane" Sheogorath stated.

"You know it's been longer than two months since your last visit" Nirek stated.

"And if I known he'd look in on how I was doing with you once every two months I don't know if I would have taken you in" Ryu mumbled, looking utterly annoyed.

"You know you love me, right?" Nirek asked, sounding unsure and trying to control his sniffles.

"If I was anyone else that would have worked, but you and I both know that I'm not falling for that. Also for that I might make sure no tamriel sweets make it your way when I buy some next time" Ryu stated and Nirek immediately caught on. He realized that what Ryu was saying was: there would be contracts here in the wizarding world once they were set up and if he gave away all his tricks now he might not get one sent his way.

"No! I'll stop! I'll stop!" Nirek cried out in horror. It was kinda sad that an eleven year old liked to kill people that much...

"Then you should practice you magic from home as well" Ryu pointed out and Nirek looked annoyed at the fact he would have to practice thieving.

"Fine" Nirek stated, annoyed.

"Quiet fascinating that he can cry on demand. I simply must study this" Lillianna stated, pulling out her notebook again and rapidly making notes.

"So what is this blood ritual?" Harriette inquired.

"It's a secret ritual between mages in my world that makes it to where your adopted child gains your blood and, in a sense, becomes your actual child" Ryu responded.

"Fascinating" Both Lillianna and Harriette stated at the same time. That's when the train whistle went off and Ryu and the other adults hurriedly put their children on board. All four found a compartment together and waved goodbye to their parents, with the exception of Lillianna, as the train took off.

"Goodbye! So touching!" Sheogorath stated on top of the train, blowing into a hanky and then he proceeded to jump off said moving train and disappear before he hit the ground. His mad laughter remained after a few more minutes.

"Why me" Ryu groaned, unaware that his son would be echoing the same sentiment a few minutes later.

~During the sorting~

"Harry Potter!" Mcgonagall shouted and Nirek looked annoyed as he walked to the stool.

"I go by Nirek Vareralu now since I was adopted, thank you very much" Nirek stated as the hat was placed on his head. Therefore he also couldn't see the shade of red Mcgonagall turned in embarrassment.

" _Hmm, where to put you? I see you have a lot of slytherin qualities, but no ambition to speak of. You seem to value your family more than anything but you have a thirst for knowledge and you wish to remain as anonymous as you can"_ the hat stated and Nirek just shrugged.

 _"Therefore I think I'll place you in_ RAVENCLAW!" the sorting hat shouted and Nirek went to the table, noticing that the ravenclaws were clapping politely, most of them being too immersed in their books to care otherwise.

"Hikaru Foyer!" Mcgonagall stated and placed the hat on the blonde's head as he argued with it about something and it shouted "SLYTHERIN!" soon after with said blonde looking entirely pleased to have likely won their argument.

"Alex Woodwork!" Mcgonagall shouted and put the hat on the boy's head as he looked contemplative of what the hat was saying before the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" Alex didn't know how to feel about this placement. Though he supposed that if Nirek had gone to hufflepuff he'd have argued to be placed with him, oh well.

"Lilianna...Lilianna!" Mcgonagall looked like she was glaring at the list before deciding she really didn't want to say as many names as Lillianna had. The hat was barely above her head before it shouted "RAVENCLAW!" Nirek banged his head on the table and mumbled "Why me?"


End file.
